A conventional software application is created by an experienced software developer or a team of experienced software developers that are tasked with writing source code for the application. The software developers or another team are tasked with procuring hardware specifically selected for the application. The software application is deployed to the hardware and executed by the hardware. When the software application is to be updated to address bugs/issues or add additional functionality, the developers must write new source code, procure the hardware, and redeploy the software application to the hardware. The traditional software development process is time consuming, tedious, and resistant to change.
Experienced software developers would benefit from a different and more efficient approach. Even further, many people, such as data scientists, use computers daily to complete their jobs. However, it is overly difficult for someone without a programming background and training to create a software application that could be used to perform automated tasks that may make their job easier.
It is with these issues in mind, among others, that various aspects of the disclosure were conceived.